Jou Hatsu
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Zoro y Robin tienen un encuentro, muy cercano e íntimo, durante la travesía que les llevaría hasta Piriodo pero... ¡un momento! ¿Por qué me suena esto ya de haberlo vivido? No es posible, ¿verdad? Las dudas llevaran la historia hasta su final, ¿del todo?


**Jou Hatsu**

Franky ya había terminado de reparar el Sunny y Luffy se había disculpado con sus nakama por haberse mostrado distraído con respecto a lo que debían de hacer con Z y los suyos. Por supuesto que semejante disculpa fue aceptada por los Mugiwara con obvia resignación pues ya conocían a su senchou para saber cómo era que pensaba. Lo importante era llevarle hasta Z para que pudiera enfrentarse a él, derrotarle y recuperar su mugiwaraboushi. El que eso hiciera que salvasen al Shin Sekai pues vale, lo salvaba pero no era lo que importaba aquí. Por lo menos así era la mentalidad de Luffy, aunque Zoro siempre andaba repitiendo eso de que no había sido intención sino que fue consecuencia de sus actos y si alguien más que ellos sale beneficiado pues suerte que tuvieron.

Nami le dio las indicaciones a Franky para llevarlos hasta Piriodo donde Z iba a tratar de destruir el último Endpoint mientras los demás se cambiaban de ropas, con aquellas que les ofreció Mobston en Dock Island, además de nuevo armamento, para aquellos que lo quisieran usar.

Mientras todos se estaban cambiando Zoro se dirigió al puesto de vigía, alguien tenía que hacerlo, y además tampoco es que le apeteciera quedarse en cubierta viendo como Franky se cambiaba mientras seguía al timón. Hay un límite para lo que uno está dispuesto a soportar voluntariamente. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando se encontró con que ya había uno de sus nakama allí.

―¿Robin?― le llamó la atención puesto que parecía estar con la cabeza en otra parte, y no era descartable puesto que con las habilidades de la hana hana no mi en verdad podía tenerla en otra parte en estos momentos―. Deberías ir a cambiarte cuanto antes y por la vigilancia no te preocupes que ya me quedaré yo aquí.

Eso sí que podría ser motivo de preocupación si no fuera porque de los dos era Robin la más despreocupada en asuntos de vigía.

―No pasa nada― le aseguró Robin con aquella sonrisa real que ahora siempre mostraba y que palidecía con la forzada que siempre había usado en el pasado―. En estos momentos estoy ayudando a Nami a cambiarse mientras yo misma me cambio.

Lo dicho. Hana hana no mi.

¿Y qué podía hacer Zoro con respecto a esto? Pues resignarse y continuar con el motivo por el que había subido hasta aquí pues la presencia de Robin no cambiaba sus intenciones… o eso había pensado hasta que se acercó demasiado a su nakama quien apoyó, delicadamente, una mano sobre el hombro del kenshi haciendo que este se detuviera casi de manera instantánea.

―¿Por qué has elegido unas ropas que no difieren más allá del color con tu ropa habitual, Zoro?

Era una pregunta comprensible pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el rostro que le ofrecía Robin y que parecía tener en mente cualquier otra cosa menos el tipo de ropa que vestía su nakama… o precisamente pensaba en su ropa pero lo más alejada posible del cuerpo del kengou.

En esos momentos la ropa que vestía Robin, su falda moteada y blusa de corte asimétrico, fue cambiada, con una lluvia de pétalos, a una camisa floreada abierta que dejaba a la vista un sujetador de encaje rosa además de un culotte rojo de cintura baja y unas largas medias de un rosa oscuro delineada con finas rayas negras y unas botas rojas de tacón. Los complementos se los quedaba la Robin del camarote, por ahora.

―Entonces habría que preguntarte por qué has elegido tú unas ropas que difieren tanto con tu ropa habitual, Robin?

Y por la sonrisa que fue formándose en los labios de Robin quedaba claro que Zoro había reaccionado tal y como ella había esperado. Es que se lo ponía muy fácil para poder manipularle de esta manera.

―Para lograr que me lo preguntases, Zoro, y así poder preguntarte yo al respecto― Robin delineó el borde de la camisa con la yema de sus dedos―, ¿te gusta la camisa?

Pregunta trampa. De eso estaba seguro Zoro y sabiendo que, respondiese lo que respondiese, ella siempre saldría ganando, de alguna manera, le respondió como le apeteció en ese momento.

―La verdad me recuerda algo a una prenda que había llevado Nami en Kokoyashi― Zoro podía decir que su respuesta no fue la que Robin se habría esperado por su parte pero era la verdad―. Prácticamente en el estampado porque quitando eso no tiene nada que ver.

Robin le preguntó a Nami acerca de la prenda de la que le estaba hablando Zoro y ya empezó a diseñar un plan para usarla más adelante.

―No me has respondido pero, considerando tu _relación_ con Nami, jugaré a lo seguro y diré que preferirías no verla― y dicho y hecho puesto que la blusa se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura dejando las cartas sobre la mesa de cómo se regía este _juego_―. ¿Te gusta el sujetador, Zoro?

En verdad se había metido en un buen problema por no haber aprendido la lección de no dejar que Robin tome el control de la situación. Aunque eso era algo de lo más complicado de lograr.

_Admítelo de una vez, baka. Es perfecta, para lo bueno y para lo malo, y ahora con dieciocho años es todo un peligro que hay que detener. Por si no tenías suficientes motivos para hacer que esa onna les devuelva sus años robados._

―¡Déjate de juegos!― le advirtió con un tono serio y un rostro que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, ¿incluso de Akainu?, pero que solamente logró que Robin se humedeciera los labios ansiosa―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Muy bien, con la verdad por delante, ¿era necesario hacerle esa pregunta o, dicho de otro modo, era necesario formularla de esa manera? Es que se lo ponía tan sencillo que incluso Robin podría pensárselo en dejarlo pasar… o no.

―Es muy sencillo― empezó a decirle mientras su cuerpo quedó parcialmente cubierto de pétalos de sakura hasta que estos fueron desapareciendo dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Robin, ¡completamente desnudo!―, te quiero a ti, Zoro.

Con esto le echó las manos al cuello, entrelazándolas y no con intención de ahogarle, y poniéndose de puntillas atacó los labios de Zoro con un irrefrenable deseo aunque, besándole, bien podría terminar ahogándolo.

Zoro pronto se encontró devolviéndole aquel intenso beso a Robin mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de la morena, quien se pegaba contra el kengou presionado sus pechos y disfrutando del contacto de piel contra piel. Varios brazos _fleur_ brotaron del cuerpo de Robin y fueron desnudando a Zoro sin que tuviera que dejar de besarle. El abrigo extra voló al momento para que luego le quitara la parte superior del que llevaba por debajo, aunque tendría que encargarse de las katana y, por tanto, de las bandas que llevaba a la cintura.

El sabor de sus besos, de aquellos jugosos labios, cogió por sorpresa a Zoro quien se esperaba un sabor que ofreciera reminiscencias a tanto kouhii que bebía Robin pero, en cambio, sabía algo más al propio olor que desprendía su cuerpo. A flores y, de saber más de este tema, podría haber dicho de qué flor se trataba.

―Casablanca― le susurró Robin contra los labios de Zoro antes de lamérselos.

―¿Nani?― preguntó confuso ante aquella salida por parte de su nakama.

Robin, apartándose lo suficiente para ofrecerle un buen vistazo a Zoro sin tener que quitarle las manos del cuello, le ofreció una sagaz sonrisa.

―Mi olor, mi sabor. Casablanca― repitió Robin―. Es un tipo de lirio. Mientras que el tuyo yo diría que…― Robin volvió a besarle recreándose con aquellos labios hasta quedar sin aliento. Cuando se separó se relamió a gusto―. Sí, yo diría que a cardo, concretamente cardo mariano.

La mano de Zoro abandonó la espalda de Robin para afianzarse sobre su cintura pero entonces se detuvo en seco de una manera tan patente que no pudo sino atraer la atención de la dueña de dicha cintura.

―¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?

―No estoy seguro pero es cómo si ya conociera esta _zona_― le respondió acariciando la zona de la cintura que tenía en su mano.

―Fufufu… creo que recordaría un visitante como tú, Zoro― rió divertida antes de empezar a cubrir con besos el pecho del kenshi. Alzó la mirada cuando su lengua se retorcía sobre aquel pezón y lo atrapó entre los dientes disfrutando del siseo que brotó entre los dientes de Zoro―. ¿O es qué te has pasado por aquí sin avisarme?

Robin le dio un empujón arrojando a Zoro sobre el banco que circunvalaba el puesto de vigía haciendo que se preguntase en qué momento se había puesto a su espalda. Tal vez en el mismo cuando sus abrigos, bandas y katana acabaron en la otra punta del banco. Zoro observó en silencio como Robin se subía al banco colocándose de rodillas, a horcajadas, sobre su regazo sentándose sobre él mientras su mano acariciaba el pecho de su nakama con la punta de sus dedos y luego con las uñas dejando marcadas unas líneas de paso.

―No lo he hecho pero, al mismo tiempo, es como si ya lo conociera todo acerca de tu cuerpo.

Robin sonrió maliciosamente.

―Yo diría que me lleva observando tanto tiempo que es como si conocieras este cuerpo a la perfección aunque no me parece mal, ¿sabes por qué, Zoro?― le preguntó antes de restregarse contra el regazo de Zoro y su, creciente, entrepierna que le sacó más un gemido a la propia Robin que a Zoro que se tragó un gruñido―. Porque yo llevo observando tu cuerpo desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

Arrojándose sobre Zoro volvió a atacar aquellos labios sintiendo las caricias de las fuertes manos del kenshi sobre sus muslos, caderas, nalgas… mientras ella no dejaba de moverse sobre el abultado miembro hasta que… ¡se detuvo! Y no le fue sencillo el lograrlo pero algo que le gritaba en el fondo de su mente logró dicho milagro.

―También te ha pasado― no era ninguna pregunta por parte de Zoro―. Es como un lejano recuerdo que no puedes alcanzar porque realmente no existe por mucho que te repitas lo contrario.

Era cierto. Estas sensaciones le eran conocidas, el contacto de sus cuerpos, el aroma del cuerpo de Zoro, la reacción de su propio cuerpo a estas caricias… ¡pero no podía ser verdad! Esta era la primera vez que Zoro la acariciaba, la primera vez que se besaban y que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto.

―Déjà vu― dijo Robin.

―¿Lo qué?

―Se dice de algo que se cree que ya se ha visto anteriormente, en este caso sentido, pero que no es el caso puesto que es una confusión de la mente.

Como diría Luffy, "un recuerdo misterioso".

―¿Y puede ocurrirle al mismo tiempo a dos personas diferentes sobre lo mismo?― le preguntó Zoro antes de inclinarse hacia delante para besar a Robin y aunque fue iniciado con un beso suave y de lo más tierno, fue mudando a uno más intenso y sensual que terminó por dejarlos sin aliento―. ¿Cómo poder olvidar algo así?

Una muy buena pregunta porque Robin estaba segura de que le sería imposible olvidar los besos compartidos con Zoro.

―Cierto, simplemente debe ser nuestras mentes jugándonos un mala pasada― concluyó Robin arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás ofreciéndose a Zoro abiertamente―. ¿Vamos a dejarles ganarnos?

―No.

Con esta respuesta, la esperada por Robin, Zoro llevó su boca a uno de aquellos voluptuoso pechos que temblaban de deseo y que lo hicieron con más motivo cuando empezó a chuparlos. Su lengua se retorció sobre su pezón erecto y lo chupó al tiempo que una buena porción del pecho a su alrededor. Todo mientras una mano se apoyaba contra la espalda de Robin y la otra acariciaba su vientre bajando hasta alcanzar su maizoukin. Con intensa delicadeza empezó a acariciárselo mientras su boca cambiaba de pecho al que succionar.

―Me encantan las cosas que haces con tu lengua― le susurró Robin con su agitada respiración―. No pares, quiero sentir esos dulces labios por todo mi cuerpo.

Pero solamente fue decirlo para que algo cruzase la mente de Robin, cierta confusión que no sabía de dónde provenía pero sí qué la causaba. Ella misma y, siendo más concretos, sus palabras. Claro que cuando los labios de Zoro fueron bajando por su cuerpo, tumbándola de manera que le colocó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros para poder tener un buen primer plano de su sexo, ya húmedo y ansioso, se le pasó aquella sensación ahogada por el placer.

―¡Cómemelo, Zoro! Es todo para ti, comida y bebida todo en uno.

Robin gimió cuando la lengua de Zoro se deslizó sobre su sexo y empezó a lamerle el clítoris extasiándola tanto que daba gracias por encontrarse tumbada ya que estaba segura de que sus piernas no lograrían mantenerla en pie.

―No pares, Zoro. Sigue así, chúpamelo más, méteme la lengua hasta el fondo…

La diferencia entre ambos pudo verse cuando Zoro no tuvo ningún problema en levantar a Robin de manera que la dejó sentada sobre sus hombros, apoyando las manos tanto sobre el respaldo del banco como contra los cristales de la ventana por la que podía ver el amplia mar del Shin Sekai. Todo mientras Zoro le lamía los labios y chupaba su clítoris llevándola al éxtasis. Sentía que no tardaría mucho pero al mismo tiempo tampoco sabía cuánto tardarían en llegar a Piriodo por lo que si no quería dejar a Zoro a medias, lo que se traducía con una erección de acero, debería hacer algo ahora mismo para evitarlo.

―¿Robin?― la llamó Zoro cuando, con ciertas dificultades por poner sus piernas en movimiento, Robin se dio la vuelta arrodillándose en el respaldo y reclinándose sobre el cuerpo del kenshi agarrándole el bulto presente en su entrepierna―. ¡Robin!― gruñó conteniéndose.

―No te preocupes por nada, Zoro. Voy a chupártela hasta hacer que te corras en mi boca…― otra vez aquella extraña sensación pero, cuando le bajó el pantalón y el pene de Zoro se mostró en toda su portentosa erección, sus prioridades se centraron en cumplir con su palabra.

Zoro alzó su rostro hundiéndolo entre las piernas de Robin para continuar chupándoselo porque sabía muy bien que le faltaba muy poco para que alcanzase su clímax, lo que explicaría sus prisas por querer hacer que él también llegase al suyo.

―Sabes tan bien, Zoro― le dijo pasándole la lengua por el glande antes ponerse a chupárselo.

Aquello era demasiado y no sabía muy bien lo que le excitaba más. Si la felación en sí o el descubrir que Robin podía llegar a ser tan lasciva y que le sentase tan bien el serlo. Por suerte Zoro, además de su boca chupándole el clítoris, usó unos cuantos dedos para penetrar en el interior del sabroso maizoukin de Robin logrando encontrar el punto exacto desde donde acudiría su clímax.

―¡Zoro!― por la sorpresa en su voz estaba claro que no se había esperado que fuera a llegar a su orgasmo tan pronto, ¿o fue por la intensidad del mismo?―. ¡Oh, sí, sí!

Claro que el tener su clímax hizo que aumentase su deseo por lograr que Zoro también llegase al suyo, además de que tenía sed de su corrida y la esperaba con ganas.

―Vamos, Zoro. Quiero sentir tu semen llenándome la boca…

Por increíble, y antinatural, que pudiera parecer tanto Zoro como Robin se detuvieron como si hubieran escuchado algo que les había interrumpido. Más o menos.

―Vale, yo creo que esto ya lo hemos hecho antes…

―¿Cómo puede ser eso si esta es la primera vez?

**――――――――――**  
**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
**――――――――――**

Sabía que esto iba a suceder por repetir tantas historias en el mismo momento. Uno no puede pensar que con solo cambiar un detallito todo cambie para bien y que ninguno de los implicados se va a dar cuenta de que se están repitiendo una y otra vez.

―Se han dado cuenta de que algo no va bien― volví a tratar de explicarle aún sabiendo que era una causa perdida―. No se puede repetir el mismo escenario una y otra vez, con mínimos cambios, sin que al final empiecen a sospechar que algo raro les esté sucediendo.

Otra vez hace rodar los ojos de esa manera que tanto me exaspera.

―Da igual. Lo que importa es que ellos sigan haciéndolo una y otra vez― esa amplia sonrisa, completamente sicótica, debería habérmelo advertido en primer lugar.

―¿Es qué realmente quieres acabar con ella con hemorragias nasales?― sí, la incomprensión en el tono de mi voz era totalmente sincero.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando― respondió Leaf tratando de disimular pero, por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, lo hacía mucho peor incluso que Luffy.

No más. Esta iba a ser la última historia que estaría emplazada en el momento previo a la batalla contra la tripulación de Z en el que los Mugiwara se ponen sus ropas, y complementos, para la batalla final.

―De eso nada― lo admito. Me acojonó la manera en que me lo dijo porque casi fue como si me hubiera leído la mente―. ¿Y quién dice que no ha sido así?― joder, le sale demasiado bien―. Tenemos la baza de usar una akuma no mi para explicarlo, ¿cómo se llamaba esa que has estado buscando durante horas en el diccionario japonés?

Mierda, se me había olvidado ese detalle pero era tan absurdo, un _Deus ex machina_ tan descarado, que casi lo había logrado apartar del todo de mi mente. Estaba claro que Leaf estaba mucho más atenta a esas cuestiones.

―_Koku Koku no mi_― no tuve más remedio que contestarle―. Pero está muy cogida por los pelos. Kokukoku significa momento por momento, hora por hora, mientras que koku es tiempo, entre otras aceptaciones. Así que es una completa exageración la de que se pueda manipular unas horas retrocediendo en el tiempo.

―Pero así Robin concluye que todo tiene que ser simplemente… bueno, eso que es cuando crees que algo ya ocurrió y… bueno, lo de Matrix…

―Un déjà vu― dijo parcamente y ella me lanzó una mirada que me hizo echarme ligeramente hacia atrás. Bueno, tan ligeramente que casi rompo el respaldo de la silla.

―Sí, eso mismo. Ellos mismos ya la están usando y si no te gusta usa la otra.

―Esa aún es peor. Jiku Jiku no mi. Pero es que jiku significa eje, vástago o texto, palabras y frases o forma de expresión. Es jikuu la que significa espacio-tiempo y aunque el propio Oda-sama-sensei quita alguna letra si le conviene yo no estoy muy por la labor para que se me pueda permitir tales licencias…

―¿Te crees mucho mejor que Oda?

―¿Qué? ¡No! Es todo lo contrario.

Esa dichosa hada volvió a ignorar mis reticencias.

―Elige la que quieras pero servirá de perfecta excusa para volver a seguir haciendo fics en este punto exacto de la historia. Solamente hay que cambiar un pequeño detalle y listo, puedes ponerlos a follar como conejos.

―Ya, a este paso acabarán transformados en unos… ¡no! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo porque no pienso transformarlos en conejos para que lo hagan.

―¿Y en otra clase de animales? Está ese fanart de ellos dos con detalles animales haciéndolo ya por lo que medio trabajo ya lo tendrías hecho.

―Claro que no. Me niego a seguir con todo esto. Esta película ya no da para más y lo sabes muy bien.

―¿Sí, en serio lo piensas?― no tiene nada y sola está faroleando―. Yo diría que no porque entonces, ¿qué es ese otro fic que estás escribiendo? Oh, pero si también es de la película Z de One Piece― se burló maléficamente.

―Pero no es lo mismo. Ahí no hay lemmons y es una variación surgida de una locura de pensamiento y nada más― me defendí lo peor que pude y tenía la certeza de que debería haberlo hecho lo mejor y no lo peor pero ya no podía más―. Además de que ese lo empecé a idear en primer lugar que este otro así que no cuenta como el último sino que este mismo es el último.

Si habla me pone nervioso y cuando se queda en silencio es mucho peor.

―¿Es qué ya no quieres que te cuente acerca del "hada" que se encontró Zoro en Dressrosa?

¡Maldita sea! Mil veces maldita. Y por la manera en que sonríe victoriosa está claro que se cree ganadora de esta contienda. ¡No puedo permitírselo!

―Como si en realidad supieras algo sobre ello― ¡lo sabía! Por la cara que se le puso no tiene ni idea―. Ni pienses que podrás engañarme con un truco tan barato como ese.

―¿Eso crees qué es?

Debo resistir. Solamente son dos semanas hasta que llegue el próximo capítulo de One Piece, el 710, y seguro que ahí encontrarás la respuesta, y si no pues en el siguiente, pero ante todo ¡no puedes dejarte coaccionar por esta bruja que ni Nami en sus mejores tiempos!

―Sí, no quiero que me cuentes nada, como si en realidad supieras algo sobre ello. De manera que aquí se termina…

―¡NO PUEDES DEJARLO ASÍ! Vamos, sabes qué quiere terminarlo y hacer que Zoro también llegue a su clímax. Además de que podían follar un poquito más que están en el gimnasio y espacio para ser creativos tienen y bastante.

―¡He dicho que se acabó y se acabó!― hay que mostrarse firmes porque de lo contrario me toreará como a la pobre Cata.

Lo que menos me gusta es que me lance esas miradas porque parece ser capaz de cualquier cosa y…

―¿Si se acabó, como dices, por qué sigues escribiendo?― me preguntó con sospecha y traición en el ambiente.

―No estoy escribiendo, el fic, digo, sino que estoy terminando de transcribir este momento.

―Pues deja de escribir. Querías terminar el fic pues termínalo de una vez y pon el **END**or**Fin** que siempre pones al final de tus historias y… ¡PERO DEJA DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¿ES QUÉ NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO?

Para mi desgracia demasiado bien y habría sido un alivio no entenderla.

―¡Deja de escribir!― mira para la pantalla, no me digas cómo lo ha hecho pero es que lo hizo, y su rostro cambia de color por el enfado, la verdad no es que exista mucha diferencia a…― ¡Deja de escribir! ¡Qué dejes de escribir!

¿Quién me mandó preguntarle nada desde un principio? Debí hacer caso a Cata y no acercarme a Leaf pero, claro está, siempre esas ganas de saber cualquier cosa de One Piece para ver qué se le puede sacar para que…

―**¡QUÉ DEJES DE ESCRIBIR DE UNA M**RD* VEZ!**

Ahora sí que he debido cruzar la línea con Leaf porque este vocabulario no…

―**¡PARAAAAAAA!**

Pues eso, que aquí se termina la hist-…

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eh,… lo que había dicho. Aquí está el…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Jou:** Sentimientos, Pasión.

**Hatsu:** Primeros/a, Nuevos/a.

**Jouhatsu:** Inexplicable desaparición.

―Desde aquí lamento la obsesiva reiteración con respecto a este tema en cuestión sacado de la película "Z" de One Piece ya que todos sabemos que no se puede sacar tanto de una misma cuestión sin que al final…

―**¿ES QUÉ AÚN SIGUES ESCRIBIENDO?**

―Eh, no, digo, me tropecé con el teclado y…

―**¡Y te salieron palabras y frases coherentes! ¡FÍJATE TÚ QUE SUERTE LA TUYA!**

―Vale, entonces ya paro de escribir…

―**¡LO SABÍA! ¡ADMITES QUE SEGUÍAS ESCRIBIENDO!**

―**END**or**Fin** de verdad.


End file.
